Circuit arrangements that actuate optoelectronic components such as light-emitting diodes and semiconductor lasers are known. In pulsed-operation optoelectronic components, short switching times are desirable in many applications. When actuating light-emitting diodes, switching times often result which are significantly longer than switching times achievable using laser diodes. This applies in particular to high-power light-emitting diodes and light-emitting diodes provided for emission of electromagnetic radiation in the infrared spectral range. This results in limitations in the potential application fields of light-emitting diodes.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a circuit arrangement to actuate an optoelectronic component, a light-emitting diode assembly, and a method of actuating an optoelectronic component by a circuit arrangement.